Harry Reaper
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was betrayed by those he held dear. The man in the moon gives him a second chance. Harry is the new grim reaper. Will he get along with e guardians or is he a threat to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry** **Reaper**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Rise of the Guardians.

(Harry's Death)

Harry laid on the ground bleeding. He stared at his friends in shock, betrayal, and pain. How could they do this to him? Weren't they friends? Why are they killing him?

"W-why?" He asked as he coughed up some blood.

They told him everything. How they were paid to be friends to their plan to take his money and fame. They wanted fame and fortune but he had to die first. They would claim that they killed Voldemort not Harry.

"Thanks for the money Freak." Ron sneered before leaving.

"Useless moron." Hermione muttered as she too left.

"Glad that I don't have to pretend to love you." Ginny left soon after.

Slowly Harry died. The moon glowed bright and soon so did Harry. He grew pale white. His hair grew past his shoulder. His scars and injuries disappeared. His lips turned black and his iris' and eyes became outlined in black. Harry gasped before his eyes opened to reveal eerie glowing emerald green eyes.

 _Harry Reaper. You have mastered death. Now you will be a guide to those souls who have died._

"Who are you?" Harry looked around.

 _I am the man in the moon._

"Oh. Why did you change me?"

 _To give you a life with friends and love._

"Really?"

 _Yes. I gave all of your belongings that you can't use to Luna. I also gave her your money so that those who betrayed you can't have it. The belongings that you can use are next to you._

"Thank you."

 _Of course. No one but your believers, other spirits, the guardians, Luna, and of course Death will be able to see you._

"Okay. Anything else?"

 _Not at this moment in time._

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

 _You're welcome._

Harry picked up his things and began his task. It was an instinct d he had Death whispering needed knowledge in his head now. He guided the souls and it didn't matter if it was a death eater nor an innocent. He did his job.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor RotG.

'Thoughts'

Harry found that he could create mini grim reapers to help him guide souls. Since he was the only reaper around it helped him alot. He mostly helped to guide children and stubborn souls. The mini reapers did the rest. It left him to visit Luna.

"Hey Luna."

"Harry!" She ran over and hugged him.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. How are you doing?"

"I've been doing good also."

"Wonderful."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad to be here."

Harry smiled at her. "Me too. What has been going on?'

"Granger had been arrested."

"Really? Why?"

"Attempted theft. She finally figured out that I hold all your vaults. Luckily no one knows about Jason."

Jason had been an orphan that Harry had blood adopted before he died. Harry had told Luna about him and now Luna was taking care of him. Once he was of age he would gain control of the vaults. He also knew about Harry. He visited him every chance that he could. He understood why his new daddy couldn't take care of him.

"Ha! Good. What about the Weasleys?"

"Ronald can't hold a job to save his life. The twins have disowned their family. Turns out they were being drugged."

"WHAT?!"

"The twins were drugged by their own family. When they disagreed they were drugged with a potion that acted like the imperious curse."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in Azkaban for it."

"Good."

"Yup. Let's see, Bill is now divorced and jobless. Charlie has been demoted and suspended. Percy is under investigation."

"What about the female weasel?"

"She has been committed into a hospital. She finally snapped a week ago when the paper released an article. They found evidence to prove that the three didn't defeat Voldemort but you did. They are now investigating your death."

"Thank you."

"Of course. You were like a brother to me. No way was I going to let them get away with murdering you. Dean led the investigation after Seamus told him about a conversation he overheard. Those idiots were talking about it at his pub."

"That was really stupid."

"I know."

"How is Jason? I plan on seeing him later."

"Great. I just signed him up for piano lessons. His first class was yesterday."

"Really? How did he like it?"

"He loved it. His teacher said he was a natural. Tomorrow he has swimming lessons."

"That is perfect."

"It is. How are you doing?"

"Good. I miss you and my son but as long as he is taken care of and you are happy then I'm good."

"Great. Hey have you met them yet?" She was talking about the guardians.

"No. Why would I?"

Harry spent his time guiding spirits. Two of the guardians usually only left their homes when it was their holiday or for their meetings. Other than that it was for emergencies, like Pitch Black. The rest had big jobs to do and only made time for meetings and emergencies. Jack was not one to stay in one place. Not much of a chance to meet them. Especially since almost all spirits and magical creatures believe the worst of him and had no idea what he really did.

"Why not? I really want to meet Jack Frost."

Harry chuckled. "Of course you do."

"I also want to meet Pitch."

Pitch was one of the only spirits he talked to. After his whole take over the world once more he mellowed out. He returned to his original job. He reminded Harry of Snape only more fair to Harry and less of a bully. Pitch was busy trying to make children and adults fear the dangers of the world and keep them from doing things that could kill them or hurt them. He had yet to meet Luna and promised Harry that he would let him know when he had the time.

"No surprise. He said that he would let me know when he was available."

"Good."

"Yeah. At least you and Jason get it. Almost everyone else believes that we are consorting with each other in order to kill people."

Luna hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I know but-"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway the mini reapers are doing their jobs so I have the day to spend with you and Jason."

"Yay~"

Harry laughed. "Oh how I missed you."

"Me too."

"DADDY!" Harry caught his son.

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"Good. Can we hang out?"

"Yup!"

"Yay~"

"So what are we doing?"

"Auntie Luna said we are looking for northern fairy trolls."

"Sounds fun. I haven't heard of them before."

Luna explained to the two. Meanwhile at the North Pole the guardians were having a meeting. It was about Harry and Pitch.

"What are we gonna do 'bout Reaper and Pitch?" Aster asked.

"They must be stopped." Tooth said.

"Yeah. They must be working together to gain power to rule again."

"Before we go after them we must figure out how Pitch escaped and how they are killing." North told them.

"I can keep an eye out if he is anywhere that it snows." Jack offered. From what he had seen he knew that Reaper wasn't a killer.

"Good. Sandy can you spy on him when you are doing your job?" North asked.

A thumbs up appeared above the golden man's head. He, like Jack, didn't believe what the others did and wanted to help Jack in clearing Reaper's name. He had seen what he actually did. North turned and looked at Aster.

"When you and I aren't busy we will spy on him."

"Okay."

"Great."

Jack and Sandy shared a look. They had a feeling Reaper would need protection from those bone heads. Ever since Reaper entered the picture they didn't like him since he dealt with death. They didn't get that he was a guide to spirits and helped those who are dying come to terms with it. Then they heard that he and Pitch were friends and then they began to plot ways to bring him down. While the two were concerned they knew that the world needed fear and Reaper's relationship with the spirit of fear was none of their business.

"We must protect the children." Tooth cried out as a light disappeared from the globe.

"Especially from the likes of Pitch." Aster yelled.

"And those associated with him." North finished.

"Exactly."

"Let's go."

Sandy and Jack stood there for a moment after the other three left. Jack spoke first.

"I hope we find Reaper first."

Sandy nodded before they too left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor RotG.

'Thoughts'

"Bye Luna."

"Bye."

"Bye Jason."

"Bye daddy."

"I will be free next Saturday."

"Okay. See you then."

"Be good for aunt Luna, okay?"

"Okay."

Black wings sprouted from his back. He flew off to his next soul. A few feathers from his wings fell to the ground. Luna collected them before her and Jason went home. Luna made different things with the feathers and Harry loved them. One of the things she made was a necklace that Jason always wore.

Harry flew to where he felt the soul. From what he could tell was that the soul was fighting death. It was at a hospital in Burgess. He read the soul as he entered the hospital. It was a sixteen year old girl who had terminal lung cancer. She was in a lot of pain but was trying to hang on and judging from the soul near hers it was the reason. She was hanging on for her father. He entered her room.

"Hello Annabelle."

She looked at him startled. "W-who are you?"

"I am Harry. You would know me better as a grim reaper."

"G-grim Reaper?"

"Yes."

"Are you h-here to take me?"

"Yes."

She teared up. "I can't go. I can't leave my dad here all alone. It will kill him."

Harry gave her a calming smile. "He isn't anywhere close to death. One of my gifts is to allow you the chance to speak with a living person. We can do that but I think that before you die you talk with him and say a proper goodbye."

"He won't die?"

"No he won't."

"If I talk to him now does that mean I can't talk to him after?"

"You will be able to speak to him one time after you die."

Annabell nodded. "Okay."

"He's waking so here is your chance."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

The groan caused her to look at her father. He sat up and looked around. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he spotted her and she was still alive. He kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby."

"H-hey daddy." She let her tears flow. "I'm s-sorry d-daddy but you h-have to let m-me go."

He looked at her in shock. "W-what?"

"I can't h-hang on a-any longer."

"No baby don't say that." He sobbed.

"I-i'm s-sorry daddy. I-it's true. Please. I don't w-want to die w-without saying goodbye."

"No! You can't die!"

"I love y-you daddy."

"I love you too."

"P-please see that i-it's my t-time to go."

The father sobbed harder. "Please don't leave me."

"I d-don't want to."

Her dad took a good look at her. He could see how much pain she was in and how hard it was for her to talk let alone breathe. He hated seeing his daughter in so much pain. He realised that she really didn't have the strength to hang on to her life. He felt bad for having her hang on for so long in pain. He knew that if he refused her request then she would die without getting a chance to say goodbye and so would he. It would make him feel so much regret and guilt. He swallowed hard as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I know baby. I am going to miss you." He said softly. "Goodbye sweetie I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

Harry watched the scene in tears. He did see her soul was no longer weighed down now that she had a chance to say goodbye. She looked peaceful as she closed her eyes one finale time. Soon the monitor showed her flatlining. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"Stop." The man managed to say.

"Sir?"

"Let her die peacefully please."

The doctor nodded. "Of course." He turned of the monitor before calling time of death.

He and the others left to let the man mourn the death of his child. They would be back later with the paperwork. Since they were among the living they failed to see the soft glow her body gave off before her soul exited her body. She walked over to Harry.

"What now?"

"Now we wait until he is asleep. Then you can make a decision."

"Decision?"

"Decisions on where your soul goes. There are four places and you can go to three of them. The first is Hell but for obvious reasons you won't be going there."

"That's good to know." She giggled.

"The second choice is to stay here on Earth and be a ghost. I don't recommend it unless you have unfinished business."

"After talking to my dad I don't."

"I didn't think so. The third place is the waiting room and finally Heaven. You can pick which one you want to go to. The waiting room is where souls hang out until they are reborn. Now some won't be reborn right away. The reason is due to whether they are ready or if they are meant to."

"Maybe."

"Now Heaven, like Hell, is a final place. It is a dream paradise where you spend the rest of your afterlife. It is the place where you can meet up with your loved ones if they also choose Heaven."

"I see."

"Like I said it is up to you and you don't have to choose right now."

"I think I would like to go to the waiting room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love my dad but this will be a chance to live a full life. It is way too tempting."

Harry gave her an understanding smile. "You may also meet him again."

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"On some level your soul will recognize him and if you stay in the waiting room then the chances are better."

"Great. My dad would understand if he was here."

"I know."

"Huh?" She looked at the reaper in confusion.

"As a guider of souls I receive certain snippets of a person's life to determine if they should go to hell or if they receive a choice. One snippet was when you and your dad were talking about second chances. He said he wished you could have a second chance at life so that you could actually experience life."

"Oh."

Harry smiled. "Creepy huh?"

"Definitely. I understand though. Um how long will I be in the waiting room?"

"That depends. Sometimes you are reborn in a matter of seconds or minutes or on a rare occasion years. It also depends on if you want to be reborn at the moment."

"I see. Well I hope I am not a rare occasion."

"I bet. There is a women who has been their for sixteen years. She is waiting to reunite with a few people before she gets reborn."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Annabelle was about to ask another question when another spoke up. "Stop right there." They turned to see an overgrown rabbit.

"What is that?"

"That would be the Easter Bunny and the guardian of hope."

"Really?" She looked shocked at the news that there was actually an Easter bunny and confused about the guardian part.

"Yes really."

"But it isn't Easter. Why is he here?" She asked as the rabbit came closer.

"He thinks that I killed you." Harry answered bluntly.

"What?" She looked at Harry in shock and horror.

"Many misunderstand what I do. They are under the impression that I am a murderer that goes around killing instead of what I actually do which is guide."

"Have they ever seen you kill?" She asked as they entered an empty room.

"Nope."

"I said to stop moving." He readied his boomerang as Harry sighed. "It's alright young lady. You are safe now. I'll help you out."

"Help me out? I don't need help."

"What?" Aster looked at the teen in confusion.

"I don't need your help." She repeated. "Mr. Reaper is already helping me."

"That blider is the one who murdered you."

Annabelle snorted. "No he didn't. I died from cancer."

"He's tricking you."

"No he isn't you oversized dumb bunny!" She yelled in anger.

"Excuse me?" No one has ever talk to him like that before not even Jack as he was very mouthy.

"I died of terminal cancer. He is a grim reaper. When I was younger my grandmother told me he was a guider of souls not a murderer."

Harry suddenly cut in. "Sorry to cut this short but I must go. One of my mini reapers are having trouble with a soul." He explained before getting an idea. "Would you like to see my work Bunny?"

Aster thought about it. "Sure. I need to make sure the shelia is correct. Not to be mean but after what the spring and summer spirits have said I am conflicted."

"Ah so it was those fuckers who started this."

Harry didn't get on with the season spirits. He had no idea why they hated him. The only season spirit to not hate him was Jack but the rest of the winter spirits hated him. He didn't do anything to them and they made it their job to make his afterlife difficult. He knew that Jack had a problem with them also. The winter spirits were hated by the others and they all hated Jack even more so now that he was a guardian but that was what now protected them. He on the other hand just ignored them and they found out the hard way that he was too powerful to beat up and unlike Jack he didn't let them beat him up.

It made sense to them that they would start a rumor. It would make the rest of them hate him too. It did make his job a lot harder. He just hoped that Bunny would see what he did and finally understand what he really did. He looked at Annabelle.

"Annabelle would you like to come with too or stay?"

"I'm staying."

Harry smiled. "Okay." He turned towards the guardian of Hope. "Take my hand so that we can go. Just a warning it is cold."

"Alright."

As soon as Aster took his hand he let his wings come out and he took off. Aster was amazed that they went right through the ceiling. He didn't like this form of transport. Soon they were in prison. They were staring at the body and spirit of a man that had been put to death. Aster knew about him and knew that this man had took a gun and shot up his workplace. He worked as a janitor at an elementary school. Five children and two adults were killed and many more injured. The swat had arrested him before he could kill himself.

Aster began to realize that the spirits had lied to them and that the girl from before had been right. He was a little startled when a black robed figure appeared next to Reaper. He turned at looked at it.

"He is refusing to leave. He is saying that he is innocent and that swat had arrested the wrong guy. Apparently the shooter had framed him by forcing the gun into his hand then leaving. He wants to go to heaven." It told Harry.

"Did you read his soul and memories?"

"Yes. He is guilty."

"I am not." The man argued.

"Mr. Bronze I am the Grim Reaper. I have the ability to read your soul and to receive snippet of memories. My mini reapers have the same abilities."

"So what?"

"Your soul is black which means you have killed innocent people and your memories say the same thing. You are guilty and your soul belongs in hell."

"I ain't going to hell."

"That isn't your decision."

"You can't make me!"

"I can't that is true."

"Ha!"

"Bunny could you step back."

"Alright mate."

Aster stepped back and watched. Harry smirked at the man who gave him a weary look.

"I call upon an ancient power." Harry began chanting. "Oh ancient ones wise and grand I ask that you hear my plead."

A black ring formed around Harry. Magic filled the air causing his hair to float. Aster watched with rapt attention. Awe filled his eyes.

"I am the Grim Reaper, guider of souls, and the master of Death. I was chosen by the man in the moon. I call upon Death now! Death come to me." Harry's eyes turned pure black. "Please answer my call."

The circle that had been around Harry moved to the wall. Aster and the spirit watched as the circle spined and turned into a black portal. A tall, black cloaked figure walked through it. He floated a few inches off the floor. The cloak hid his face. He went over to the spirit. Said spirit trembled as a boney hand grabbed him. He turned into a ball of red light. The figure captured the ball and crushed it between his hands causing it to burst and disappear.

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Harry asked him dryly.

"Yes I do." The figure answered as he floated over to Harry. "It's nice to see you kid." He leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"It is nice to see you too Death."

"Well I have to go now. I will see you later."

"Okay." Death disappeared in a cloud of black mist. Harry looked at Aster. "You okay?"

"I am. I'm sorry for believing those spirits without any truth."

"Thank you that means a lot to me."

"Don't worry mate I'll tell the others."

"Thanks."

"No problem mate."

"I have a spirit to go back to but first I can give you a lift somewhere."

"No thanks I have my tunnels."

Harry laughed. "Oh okay. I understand. See you around."

"See ya around mate." He stomped his foot and disappeared into the tunnel.

Harry smiled before he too left. He had a soul to help, well two souls to help. One was dead and one was still alive. It was really nice to have another person believe him when he said he wasn't a murderer and he even apologized. He took off after that.


End file.
